90erfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Detektiv Conan
Detektiv Conan (jap. 名探偵コナン, Meitantei Konan) ist eine seit 1994 laufende, international erfolgreiche Manga-Serie des japanischen Zeichners Gōshō Aoyama, die unter anderem auch als Anime-Serie, Filmreihe und Videospiel umgesetzt wird. Handlung Obwohl er erst 17 Jahre alt ist, ist der Oberschüler Shinichi Kudo bereits ein gefeierter Detektiv, der der Polizei aus Tokio bei komplizierteren Mord fällen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite steht. Eines Tages wird Shinichi sein Spürsinn jedoch zum Verhängnis: Nachdem er mit seiner Klassenkameradin Ran Mori einen Vergnügungspark besucht hat, wird er Zeuge einer geheimen Geldübergabe, an der ein schwarz gekleideter Mann beteiligt ist. Während Shinichi den Deal beobachtet, schlägt ein Komplize des Mannes in Schwarz ihn von hinten nieder. Gin und Wodka, so die Codenamen der Verbrecher, flößen ihm ein neuartiges Gift ein, welches ihn töten soll und verschwinden unbemerkt. Doch Shinichi stirbt nicht - er schrumpft auf die Größe eines Sechsjährigen! Seinen messerscharfen Verstand hat er dabei aber nicht eingebüßt und so fasst Shinichi den Entschluss, sich dem befreundeten Professor Agasa anzuvertrauen. Als er mit diesem die Situation bespricht, taucht plötzlich Ran auf, die sich Sorgen um Shinichi macht. Im Eifer des Gefechts gibt sich der verjüngte Detektiv als "Conan Edogawa" aus und hofft, dass seine Freundin ihn nicht durchschaut. Tatsächlich schöpft Ran keinen Verdacht und schließt den Jungen sofort ins Herz. Sie nimmt ihn bei sich zu Hause auf, wo Shinichi sich eine neue Identität als Grundschüler aufbaut. Im Verborgenen klärt die kleine Spürnase aber natürlich weiterhin verzwickte Kriminalfälle auf und wartet nur auf eine Gelegenheit, die Organisation der Männer in Schwarz zu zerschlagen. Charaktere Shinichi Kudo (Conan Edogawa) Shinichi Kudo ist ein 17 jähriger (im Manga 16 jähriger) Oberschülerdetektiv, der für die Japanische Polizei bereits sehr viele Fälle gelöst hat. Sein Vorbild ist der Detektiv Sherlock Holmes. Seine Eltern heißen Yusaku Kudo, ein berühmter Krimischriftsteller und schlauer Hobbydetektiv und Yukiko Kudo, eine ehemalige Japanische Schauspielerin. Außerdem liebt er Fußball und spielt diesen Sport auch sehr gut. Nachdem er durch das Gift Apoptoxin 4869 zu Conan Edogawa geschrumpft ist, lebt er bei seiner Klassenkameradin Ran Mori, in die er verliebt ist, und deren Vater Kogoro Mori. Shinichi gibt jedoch nicht zu das er in Ran Mori verliebt ist. Professor Hiroshi Agasa Der 52 jährige Professor Agasa ist ein Nachbar und Freund von Shinichi Kudo. Als dieser zu Conan Edogawa geschrumpft ist, fängt der Professor an, verschiedene Sachen für ihn zu erfinden. Hier die wichtigsten Erfindungen: * Narkosechronometer: Damit kann Conan irgendjemand betäuben. Am häufigsten setzt er ihn bei Detektiv Mori ein. * Stimmentransposer: Mit dem Stimmentransposer kann Conan die Stimme einer beliebigen Person imitieren. * Power-Kick-Boots: Mit diesen Turnschuhen wird die Kraft an Conans Fuß bis zum Äußersten stimuliert und er ist in der Lage, Gegenstände wegzukicken und damit manche verbrecher sogar bewustlos zu schlagen. * Skateboard mit Solarbetrieb: Ein Skateboard, das mit Solar-Energie betrieben wird. Man kann mit diesem Skateboard schneller fahren als ein Auto, alerdings lässt die Wirkung nachts nach, da keine oder nur wenig Sonne vorhanden ist. * Elastische Hosenträger: Hosenträger, die extrem elastisch sind. * Fußballgürtel: Ein Gürtel, der einen Fußball hervorbringen kann. Allerdings bleibt dieser nur kurze Zeit da, aufgrund des Materials. * Das als Frühstück getarnte Telefon mit Faxgerät: Mit diesem Gerät kann er überall Telefonieren und Faxdokumente emphangen. Dieses Gerät hat er jedoch nicht so häufig genutzt wie die anderen. Ran Mori Ran Mori ist eine Klassenkameradin und beste Freundin von Shinichi Kudo, außerdem ist sie Kapitän der Karatemannschaft in ihrem Viertel. Die beiden haben schon im Sandkasten miteinander gespielt und sind ineinander verliebt, doch keiner der beiden äußert seine Gefühle. Sie wohnt bei ihrem Vater Kogoro Mori und kümmert sich dort um den Haushalt und ums Kochen. Ihre Mutter ist Eri Kisaki, die getrennt von ihrem Vater lebt. Ran versucht immer wieder, die beiden wieder zusammenzuführen. Kogoro Mori Kogoro Mori ist der Vater von Ran Mori und Ehemann von Eri Kisaki. Er war als Kriminalbeamter bei der Japanischen Polizei tätig, wurde jedoch aufgrund eines schwerwiegenden Fehlers entlassen, kurze Zeit später trennte sich auch seine Frau von ihm. Seither ist er als Privatdetektiv tätig, doch er löst keine Fälle. Die Gründe hierfür liegen zum Teil bei Shinichi Kudo, da dieser all Fälle löst, doch er selbst löst auch keine Fälle. Dies ändert sich mit dem Auftreten von Conan Edogawa, der für ihn die Fälle mithilfe des Narkose-Chronometer und dem Stimmentransposer löst, wodurch Mori als Der schlafende Kogoro bezeichnet wird. Außerdem trinkt er gerne mal über den Durst und ist ein Riesen-Fan der Popsängerin Yoko Okino, der ihr sogar schon einmal bei einem Fall geholfen hat. Sonoko Suzuki Sonoko Suzuki ist eine Klassenkameradin von Ran und Shinichi und Rans beste Freundin. Sie ist die Tochter einer reichen Familie und immer wieder auf der Suche nach einem Mann. Dabei verehrt sie vor allem 2 Männer: Kaito Kid und Makoto Kyogoku, ein Karate Champion, der selbst eine Schwäche für Sonoko hat. Yusaku Kudo Yusaku Kudo ist der Vater von Shinichi Kudo und berühmter Krimischriftsteller. Er weis über Shinichi alias Conans wahre Identität bescheid und besucht seinen Sohn hin und wieder. Er ist mit Yukiko Kudo verheiratet. Die beiden streiten sich oft, kriegen sich aber schnell wieder ein, da sie sich lieben. Yukiko Kudo Yukiko Kudo ist die Mutter von Shinichi und ehemalige Schauspielerin. Sie weis über Shinichi alias Conans wahre Identität bescheid und besucht zusammen mit ihrem Ehemann Yusaku Kudo hin und wieder ihren Sohn. Eri Kisaki Eri Kisaki ist die Mutter von Ran Mori und getrennt lebende Ehefrau von Kogoro Mori. Trifft sie auf Kogoro, so streiten die beiden meistens, doch in Wirklichkeit sind sie immernoch ineinander verliebt. Sie ist eine sehr gefürchtete Rechtsanwältin, die nahezu alle ihre Fälle für sich entscheiden kann. Heiji Hattori Heiji Hattori ist ein Oberschülerdetektiv aus Osaka und gleich alt wie Shinichi. Als er nach Tokio kommt, um sich mit Shinichi Kudo zu messen, findet er ihn nicht an. Er bemerkt allerdings, dass Detektiv Kogoro Mori nicht so gut ist, wie die Presse meint. Nachdem er einen Fall vermeintlich gelöst hat, kommt Shinichi und deckt die Wahrheit über den Fall auf. Bei nächsten treffen mit Conan merkt er, dass mit diesem etwas nicht stimme und findet später sogar dessen Wahre Identität heraus, behält das Geheimnis jedoch für sich. Seit dem löst er oft mit Conan gemeinsam Fälle und die beiden werden sehr enge Freunde. Heiji ist in Kazuha Toyama verliebt, zeigt seine Liebe jedoch nicht. Außerdem ist er der Sohn des Polizeipräsidenten von Osaka. Kazuha Toyama Kazuha Toyama ist die Sandkastenfreundin von Heiji Hattori und gute Freundin von Ran. Sie ist in Heiji verliebt, gibt es aber, wie Ran bei Shinichi, nicht zu. Sie ist außerdem die Tochter vom Hauptkommisar von Osaka und hat den zweiten Dan in Aikido. Shiho Miyano alias Ai Haibara alias Sherry Shiho Miyano war unter den Namen Sherry als Mitglied der Schwarzen Organisation tätig und entwickelte dort das Gift Apoptoxin 4869 (APTX4869), das Gin, ein Organisationsmitglied, Shinichi einflöste. Angefangen mit der Entwicklung des Giftes haben ihre Eltern, als diese jedoch starben, schickte die Organisation sie nach Amerika zu einer Ausbildung. Sie hatte auch eine Schwester, Akemi Miyano, mit der sie aus derr Organisation aussteigen wollte. Allerdings ermordete Gin Akemi und Shiho wurde von der Organisation gefangengenommen. Danach wollte sie sich mit ihrem Gift das Leben nehmen, schrumpfte jedoch wie Shinichi auch zu einem Kind zurück. Daraufhin läuft sie weg und lebt bei Professor Agasa. Sie ist heimlich in Conan verliebt, gesteht diesem ihre Gefühle jedoch nicht, da er in Ran Mori verliebt ist. Detective Boys Eine Gruppe aus 5 Grundschülern, die sich selbst als Detektive bezeichnen. Zu dieser Gruppe gehören: * Conan Edogawa * Ai Haibara * Ayumi Yoshida: Ajumi Yoshida ist eine junges Mädchen, in das Genta Kojima und Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya verliebt sind. Allerdings liebt sie Conan, was den beiden nicht so sehr gefällt. * Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya: Mitsuhiko Tsburaya ist ein Junge, der nach Conan und Ai der gebildeste der Detective Boys ist und aus einer Lehrerfamilie stammt. Zuerst war er in Ajumi verliebt, aber später mehr und mehr in Ai Haibara. * Genta Kojima: Genta Kojima ist ein dicker und kräftiger junge, welcher der selbsternannte Anführer der Detective Boys ist. Japanische Polizei * Inspektor Juzo Megure: Inspektor Megure ist Inspektor der japanischen Polizei. Er trägt immer einen Hut, womit er versucht eine Narbe zu verdecken. Ihm unterstellt sind die Inspektoren Wataru Takagi, Miwako Sato und Ninzaburo Shiratori. * Wataru Takagi: Wataru Takagi ist ein Inspektor der japanischen Polizei und direkt Inspektor Megure unterstellt. Er ist heimlich in Miwako Sato verliebt, traut sich aber nicht, es ihr zu sagen. * Miwako Sato: Miwako Sato ist Inspektorin der japanischen Polizei. Ihr Vater starb, als sie noch klein war, bei einem Autounfall. Aufgrunddessen, das ihr ehemaliger Kollege Jinpei Matsuda verstarb, kann sie ihre wahren Gefühle für Takagi nicht zeigen. * Ninzaburō Shiratori: Inspektor Shiratori gehört der japanischen Polizei an und ist, wie der Rest der männlichen Mitglieder der Polizei, in Miwako Sato verliebt. Allerdings ist Miwako Sato in Takagi verliebt. * Yumi Miyamoto: Yumi Miyamoto ist eine Verkehrspolizistin und gute Freundin von Miwako Sato. Sie versucht des öfteren, Takagi und Sato näher zu bringen. Kaito Kid Kaito Kuroba alias Kaito Kid alias Meisterdieb 1412 ist ein professioneller Dieb, der es nur auf die edelsten Wertgegenstände abgesehen hat. Er kann sich in jede Person verkleiden und auch die Stimme von ihr nahezu perfekt zu imitieren. Shinichi ist sein Gegenspieler, der schon des öfteren versuchte Diebstähle von Kaito verhindert hat. Allerdings gelang es weder ihn noch der Polizei, Kaito zu fangen. Die schwarze Organisation * Gin: Gin ist ein hochrangiges Mitglied der Organisation und sehr kaltblütig. Er verabreichte Shinichi das APTX4869 und will Sherry um jeden Preis töten. Er ist dem Boss sehr loyal und diesem direkt unterstellt. Gin ist außerdem sehr scharfsinnig und ein guter Scharfschütze. * Wodka: Wodka ist der Partner von Gin. Im Gegensatz zu Gin ist Wodka ungebildeter und lässt sich leichter von irgendjemand täuschen. * Vermouth: Vermouth alias Chris Vineyard alias Sharon Vineyard ist ein weiteres Mitglied der Organisation. Sie ist der Liebling vom Boss und genießt daher einige Vorzüge. Sie hofft insgeheim jedoch, dass Conan es schafft, die Organisation zu zerschlagen. * Akemi Miyano: Akemi Miyano wollte ihre Schwester Shiho Miyano aus der Organisation freikaufen, wurde jedoch von Gin getötet. * Der Boss: Über den Boss ist nicht viel bekannt. Allerdings ertönt beim Eingeben seiner E-Mail Adresse das japanische Kinderlied Nanatsu No Ko. Anime Der Anime läuft seit dem 8. Januar 1996 in Japan, in Deutschland begann die Erstausstrahlung am 10. April 2002 auf dem Privatsender RTL2, wo bisher 333 Folgen erschienen sind. 39 Episoden davon sind auf 3 verschiedenen DVDs erschienen. Außerdem gibt es bis jetzt 14 Kinofilme, wobei jährlich seit 1997 in der Golden Week ein neuer Kinofilm erschienen ist. Zusätzlich gibt es noch 10 OVAs, 2 Sidestory OVAs zu den Kinofilmen 12 und 13, 2 Realfilme und ein Special namens: Lupin der Dritte vs. Detektiv Conan. Detektiv Conan Wiki *Alle Infos zur Welt von Detektiv Conan findet ihr im Detektiv Conan Wiki. Intro 450 px|center Kategorie:Anime